A Fairytale Story
by OVERBOARD247
Summary: Paige Lucas is your typical 15 year old girl. When she starts getting annoyed with girls who are obsessed with Justin Evans, she faces a bigger problem, meeting Justin herself. Will she fall for his charm or will she create his first heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

A FAIRY TALE STORY

By Katie baker

Chapter One

"Dad, Are you almost done? We've been here for three hours and you said we were only going to be here for fifteen minutes." Paige complained as her father was sitting in his office.

"I'm sorry Paige, I just need to give this finishing touches. I promise I will be done in fifteen minutes." Her dad promised.

She sighed. _Here we go again._

Paige Lucas was your typical fifteen year old girl- sort of. Her parents got divorced about four years ago and it was personally difficult for her. The divorce was mostly because her parents just could not get along no matter how much they tried. Paige had shoulder length brown hair. She was somewhat tan, but not fully tan. Her eyes were a chocolaty brown and she had very dark eyelashes. At school, she was not one of the popular girls but she was not labeled a "loser". Paige had too many friends to count and a lot of boys liked her. But yet she didn't label herself popular.

"Why don't you go down and get a slushie or milkshake at 'Maria's Malt Shop' across the street?" Her father suggested while furiously typing away on his keyboard.

"Okay." She said emotionless. "Want anything?"

"No thanks Paige."

"Alright. Be right back."

Paige walked out of her father's office and headed downstairs. As she headed out she saw a sign "JUSTIN EVANS PERFORMING TONIGHT AT THE LOUIS THEATER. 7:00 PM ON SATURDAY 4/9 AND 4/11"

_Justin Evans! What an inspiration! NOT. Why are girls obsessed with him? I mean he's just a human being. _Paige made her way across the street to the malt shop. As she opened the door a bell rang, showing that a new customer has arrived. Inside the malt shop there was a big crowd of girls ranging the ages of six to about eighteen. They were all either wearing Justin Evans tee shirts or talking about him. He was the talk of the malt shop.

"Oh my gosh! What if I see him on the streets?" One girl about thirteen gushed.

"Doubt it. Why would he be on the streets?" Her friend answered.

"I love him so much! We're going to get married. Like no joke. He is going to see me tonight and want to date me. That's what is going to happen." Another girl fantasized.

_ Clearly that isn't going to happen. Who do these girls think they are? Its not like Justin even cares about his fans._ Paige thought silently.

"Can I help you?" The malt guy asked.

"Oh. Yeah! Can I have a small vanilla milkshake?" Paige answered.

"Yup." The malt guy pressed buttons on the cash register. "Three fifty."

Paige handed him five dollars. "You can keep the change."

The boy grinned. "Thanks. I'll treasure that one dollar and fifty cents for the rest of my life." Paige couldn't tell if he was joking or he was being a little jerk.

"You do that."

He handed Paige her vanilla malt.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Have a good day!" He smiled back

If only they meant it.

Paige put her red sunglasses on and walked out of the malt shop. Out of nowhere she tripped and fell.

"Ouch." She said in pain.

"That didn't look so good. Let me help you up." A somewhat deep voice insisted.  
"Thanks." Paige looked down in embarrassment. "I didn't notice that step there."

"Its okay. I mean I probably would've done the same thing."

She giggled then finally looked up.

He stared right into her sunglasses.

Paige took her sunglasses off.

"Have we met before?" He asked. The boy had brown hair swaying to the right, which was considered

'Bucket flow'. His eyes were light brown. The boy's teeth were pearly white and straight. He was perfect.

"I…I don't think so. I would've remembered." Paige answered. It was like no one else was in the room. It was only her and him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Paige. Paige Lucas. What's yours?"

The boy looked shocked. "You don't know who I am?"

"No? I don't."

"Oh." The boy was still surprised. "My name is Justin, Justin Evans."

Paige looked shocked. "Oh my gosh!"

He looked disappointed, waiting for her to flip out like his other crazy fans.

"I am so sorry! I guess I'm a little bit out of it because of my fall."

His frown faded. "What?"

"What?" Paige was now very confused.

"You're… you're not going to ask me for an autograph? Or a picture? Or have me sing you a song?"

"Um, no? I figured you get enough of that everyday." She giggled.

He smiled.

"You're the first girl in a long time that I had to formally introduce myself to." He paused. "That's great."

She smiled.

"Justin, we have to go. You have to get rest before your concert." A big man informed Justin.

He frowned. "Please? Can you wait? I just met the girl of my dreams."

His bodyguard smirked. Typical Justin Evans flirting.

"You can go. I have to get back to my dad's office anyway."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I have to go."

"Please. Let me see you again. Meet me here tomorrow at 3:00."

"Fine. I'll see you then." Paige tried to avoid smiling.

"Until then." Justin grabbed her hand. "Have a good day Paige Lucas."

Justin let go of her hand.

Him and his bodyguard walked off. Turning their swag on and talking, flipping their hair as they go. Paige blinked repeatedly hoping that she wasn't dreaming. Was she really going on a date with Justin Evans?

"Paige! What took you so long? You said you would be right back!" Her dad mimicked her.

"Sorry dad, I fell. But no worries! I got up." She blushed a little bit.

"Well I'm glad your up, but we need to hurry up and get to your mom's house so she doesn't cut my head off."

"Oh gosh I forgot! We're going to New York tomorrow!"

"Yeah, you're meeting with Ms. Lopez."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I have plans tomorrow! Can I come back tomorrow?" Paige begged to her father.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to call your mother."

Paige whipped out her cell phone and walked outside of her dad's office.

"Mom?"

"Paige?"

"Hi."

"Are you on your way? We have to pick out your outfit tomorrow."

"Um. Well about that. What time will we be home tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping for four thirty since I have to work."

"Okay. Well could I go to dad's after?"

"But I have you for the whole weekend."

"Please? I have to meet uh. Kailyn for a project at the malt shop. And its not walking distance from your house."

"I'll see you soon, Paige." Her mother said without responding.

_Great. How am I supposed to meet Justin at the malt shop if I can't even get there?_

**Will Paige find a way to see Justin? Will she sabotage her future career just so she can see him? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Call me if your mom allows you to come over tomorrow." Mr. Lucas instructed.

"Kay. Love you." Paige grabbed her red backpack out of her dad's car and he drove away waving goodbye.

Paige approached her mom's large estate. The house was about three times as big as a regular house with a black convertible parked in the driveway. As Paige walked up to the doorstep a big silver 2011 Hyundai Sonata entered the driveway. A young, tall man with brownish blond hair exited the car.

"Hey Paige, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine Frank, thanks."

Frank was her mom's boyfriend of three years. He was thirty-six years old but didn't look a day over twenty-five. Paige didn't hate him for dating her mom but she just didn't like the fact that her mom started dating him not even a year after her parents got divorced.

They both entered the Flatey mansion.

"Mom?" Paige hollered.

"Bonnie?" Frank hollered.

Paige rolled her eyes. It sickened her that her mom had a boyfriend.

"Upstairs!" Bonnie hollered from the kitchen.

Bonnie Flatey a thirty three year old woman had blond hair past her shoulders and blue eyes. Her skin was somewhat tan and she was about 5"9'. Her stores have every brand of fashion, suits for men, dresses for women, countless shoes, party clothes, casual clothes and even exercising clothes! She has her own clothing lines and she has even had celebrity customers.

Paige walked up the glass stairs into her mother's kitchen to see her mom sitting at her bar sketching out fashions.

"Paige! Just the daughter I wanted to see!" Her mom greeted her.

_It's not like I'm her only daughter or anything like that._

Paige stood there awkwardly as she saw her mother and her mother's boyfriend hug each other. _Why is she doing this? It's not okay!_

Paige starts walking to her room. Holding back the tears that she was going to cry. Something always triggered her when she sees her mom being happy with someone other than her father.

"Paige, we need to talk."

"Um. Okay." Paige turns around.

"Come sit."

Paige sits down at the bar on a black barstool.

"So, why do you want to go to your fathers tomorrow?"

"Well… I have to meet Kailyn at the Malt Shop and I could just walk home after."

"Well I could drive you there."

"I know you say that now but you never follow through on your promise." _Like when you said you would love my father forever._

"Whatever Paige."

"Mom! I'm just stating the truth!"

"I am driving you to New York tomorrow for **you** so I appreciate it if you would respect me a little bit more."

"For me? No. This whole meeting is for you! How do you know I want to become a model? I DON'T." Paige stormed off to her room and locked the door behind her.

"I HATE MY LIFE. I HATE MY LIFE!" Paige screamed into her pillow as she was crying.

"I can drive her to the malt shop tomorrow if you cant." Frank offered.

"It's not even that. The fact that she completely disrespected me is disgusting." Bonnie complained.

"I think she just feels like she's going through a lot now. She probably had a busy day and needs some rest." Frank suggested.

"You're probably right. She'll be herself tomorrow for the interview."

"Exactly."

"Thank you Frank."

"You're welcome Bonnie." He said as he kissed her.

"Wait, do I even know a Kailyn?" Bonnie asked herself.

**Do you think Bonnie is catching on to Paige? Will Paige see Justin tomorrow?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Paige!" Mrs. Flatey said softly and sweetly. "Ready to go?"

"Is that today?" Paige asked half-asleep.

"Yes. Since you're supposed to look formal I have an outfit in your closet for you."

"Okay." Paige yawned as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to her closet, which was about the size of a small hotel room with three mannequins in it. She grabbed a white tank top tucked into a black ruffly skirt and a long necklace with hearts on it. She straightened her hair and hoped that Justin would think that she is the prettiest girl he has ever seen. Paige walked out of her house hoping her New York appointment would be quick.

An hour and a half later Paige arrived to Lopez Modeling Agency in New York.

"Straighten up, don't play with your hair, don't trip on your heels." Bonnie nagged.

"Okay mom." Paige rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just really want you to get signed."

"I'll try my hardest to."

They stopped at the door.

"And I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. It's not how a fifteen year old should act. I really want this. So thank you for giving me this opurtunity." Paige apologized.

"I accept your apology. And your welcome. Lets make a deal, you get signed, I'll drive you to the malt shop."

"Before three?"

"Depends on whether you get signed or not."

"Okay."

Bonnie and Paige walked into the building. As they got up to the third floor Paige had butterflies in her stomach. Does she really have a chance of getting signed?

"Hey Bonnie!"

"Marrissa! It's great to see you again!"

"Mucho gusto." Ms. Lopez said her Spanish fluently. She was dark and about twenty-seven years old. Her brown hair was up in a bun and she had a white cream colored working dress on with brown heels. "And you must be Paige."

Paige straightened up her posture. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is most definetly mine. You are so gorgeous."

"Thank you." Paige blushed. _I hope Justin thinks the same way._

Ms. Lopez guided Bonnie and Paige around the building and assessed Paige on her modeling poses, her walk, and more. Then they had Paige wait outside while Ms. Lopez decided whether she wanted to sign her.

"Nervous?" Mrs. Flatey asked.

Paige looked down at her watch 11:58, _Okay if we're out of here by 1 then I could still meet him there._ "Kind of." She said as she avoided eye contact with her mother.

"Ms. Lucas, Ms. Flatey, Ms. Lopez would like to see you." Ms. Lopez's assistant said as she gestured to have them to go into Ms. Lopez's office.

**Will Paige get the job and meet Justin at the malt shop in time?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Justin, do you think that you could clean up this mess of a room?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Sorry mom, I'm just exhausted from you know last night, making little girls' dreams come true by singing to them. The typical teenage stuff." Justin said sarcastically.

"We had a deal mister."

"I know mom."

"Nobody said this was going to be easy."

"I know mom."

Justin picked up his acoustic guitar "I met a girl yesterday," He sang. "She was so perfect."

"Are you ever going to see her again?"

"Mom, I'm not just gonna let a girl like her slip through my hands."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah." Justin smiled.

"I hope she's good to you." Mrs. Evans started walking out of his room.

"Mom?" Justin asked as she was leaving.

Mrs. Evans stopped. "What?"

"I think I love her."

"Justin, your fifteen, you don't know what love is."

_**Justin, your fifteen, you don't know what love is.**_


	5. Chapter 5

As Paige is driving home, she cant help but feel awkward at the moment.

"So off to the malt shop?" Her mother smiled.

"Well, that was the deal." Paige smiled back. _I cant believe I got the job! Now I get to see Justin! _She glanced down at her white fossil watch 1:15. _I hope he likes girls who are fashionably late._

"You know I would've been happy with you either way right?" Bonnie asked.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah that's what they all say._

Paige put her earphones in her ears and listened to her music that talked about love, that talked about heartbreak, that talked about partying. Before she knew it she was asleep.

"Paige? Paige? We're here." Bonnie woke her up.

"Wha-where are we?" She asked, confused.

"The malt shop, that's where you wanted me to drive here. Correct?" Now bonnie was confused.

"Oh. Right." Paige stretched out her arms and fixed her hair. "Well I'll call you when I need to be picked up." She hopped out the door.

"Okay. Sounds good."

"See ya." Paige slammed the door shut.

Paige was wearing the clothes from the meeting. She fixed her hair and walked toward the malt shop. Paige approached a kid with dark sunglasses on.

"Justin? Is that you?" She asked.

"Hey Paige!" Justin whispered back. He took his glasses off. "I was afraid you weren't going to show."

"Why wouldn't I show?"

"I… I don't know." He seemed to stutter nervously.

Paige just smiled. _He is a normal guy._

"Want to walk? We can go to where I had my concert last night?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Paige couldn't help her self but smile.

"Come with me my lady." He held his hand out, hoping Paige would take it.

And she did.

**How will Paige's date with Justin go? How is she going to deal with him leaving for the rest of his tour?**


	6. Chapter 6

"So is it sold out tomorrow night too?" Paige asked. Her date with Justin has been a success! They were sitting in the Louis Theatre in Section 10 Row 3.

"Yeah I think so."

"Oh."

"Would you like to come?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean, maybe you wont be able to be out here. But maybe you could be backstage."

"Really?" She flashed her straight, white teeth.

"Yeah." Justin smiled back. 'I'll serenade you onstage."

"Haha. Real funny." She playfully punched his shoulder.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" Paige asked, changing her voice into a more serious tone.

"Yeah. Anything."

"Well," she started. "Why me?"

"What do you mean 'why you'?"

"Why do you suddenly like me all of a sudden. Like I mean, I don't understand why you took me out today."

"Oh." Justin paused for awhile, playing with her hand. "You're gonna think this is weird."

"Jut say it."

"Well, I was walking with my bodyguard and I saw you. You're beautiful Paige. You were walking in a way that was so sweet and you gave the impression that you didn't care and it was great."

She giggled. "Then I fell."

He laughed. Then he squeezed her hand tighter. "Then you fell. But even when you fell you acted like it was not a big deal. When I made eye contact with you, it was like we were the only people in the room. I don't know how it felt like with you, but I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Paige blushed. "You're sweet."

He blushed. "You're beautiful. Inside and out."

She couldn't help but smile.

Justin leaned in, as did Paige. They started getting closer and closer as their noses were touching.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Paige smiled a huge smile.

"Of course you can."

As Justin was getting closer to her lips, a flashlight beemed onto the two.

"Justin? Is that you?" A deep manly voice asked.

"Yeah Keenan. Its me bro." He looked up.

"Am I interrupting?"

Paige bit her lip. Keenan was a larger man who was really tall and big. He had

"A little bit man."

"Oh man, I'm sorry lil bro. But your mom's looking for you. She wants to meet this 'girl of your dreams' or something like that. Oh. Is this her?"

Paige waved to Keenan awkwardly. "Hi I'm Paige."

"Hey Paige. This guy likes you a lot!"

"KEENAN! LEAVE!"

"Alright little man. I'll leave you and your girl alone."

"Thanks man. Stay big."

"Stay chill." Keenan reminded Justin as he walked out the doors.

"So where were we?" Justin smirked.

"I think I remember." Paige smiled widely as she leaned in and kissed Justin a long, passionate kiss.

"I like you Paige Lucas. I like you a lot."

"I like you too."

They kissed again, almost as long and passionately as the one before. Then Paige's phone rang.

"Um. Hello?"

"Paige. It's your mom. Is it okay if your dad picks you up? I'm kind of out and won't be back for awhile."

"What do you mean 'out'?" Paige asked confused.

"Well, Frank has decided to bring me to the Cancun as a surprise. I won't be back until next Friday. So you'll be at your dads."

"Okay."

"Love you."

Paige didn't respond and she hung up the phone. She didn't feel loved by her mother at the moment. No she didn't feel loved, she felt neglected.

"Is everything okay?" Justin asked sympathetically.

"Yeah everything is fine." Paige said trying not to cry.

"Paige, you're no actress. I can see it in your eyes."

She wiped a tear. "My parents had me when they were still dating, they didn't chose adoption, they didn't chose abortion. They decided that they should get married. They fought all the time and just couldn't get along, even when they tried, so they divorced about 4 years ago. My mom got a boyfriend and its just gross because they spend all this time together and I don't know." She was upset. "Ever since my mom and dad divorced I developed a case of bulimia. Its just hard."

"Wow." Justin took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Look, you can talk to me. I mean my dad and mom, their together but its hard because their parents were both divorced and it did take a toll on them. I'm sorry to hear that. And I mean, my shoulder is always available if you need one to lean on."

Paige wiped a tear and smiled. "I appreciate that."

Her phone rang again, but it was her dad.

"Paige! I'm at the malt shop but I don't see you. That's where you are right?"

"No. I'm actually by your office building."

"Where?"

"The Theatre."

"And with who?"

"Uh. Justin Evans."

"No way!"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be out front. If you could be out by the time I get there that would be muchly appreciated. I have plans tonight, me and my buddies are going to see the the Colts game."

"Okay, I'll be right out." And she hung up her phone. "I have to go."

"Wait. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

She paused and smiled. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"Come her for 2:30 okay?"

"Okay."

"Stay beautiful inside and out."

"Stay yourself."

He stood there. "Will do." He whispered.

**PAIGE LUCAS AND JUSTIN EVANS! Now the real question is: What will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Paige! There you are!" Mr. Lucas smiled at his daughter.

"Hey dad." Paige responded happily as she hopped into her dad's black Chevy Impala.

"So you're friends with Mr. Justin Evans?"

She blushed. "I guess you can say that."

_Or maybe a little more._

"He invited me to his concert tomorrow."

"Oh. Wow paige. I don't know if your mature enough to go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped defensively.

"Well, it's a concert Paige, who will you be with?"

"His parents? I don't know."

I'll think about it."

"But tomorrow's the last day he'll be in town!"

"Paige, it doesn't mean you wont see him, it just means you might not go to his concert." He argued.

Paige paused. Why get in a fight with the only person she had?

Mr. Lucas pulled up to their driveway. The Lucas' home was the complete opposite of the Flatey mansion. It was a snug little home. No, it wasn't small but it wasn't ridiculously huge either. It was the perfect size of a house. It was beige and out front it had a small doorstep.

Paige got out of the black Chevy and walked into her father's house. She immediately headed up to her room to change into more comfortable clothes. As she changed into her black Sofee shorts and white SugarLip, she headed to her backyard to dip her feet into her pool and relax. There was something she liked about her backyard. It was probably because it was just so private and nice.

Suddenly her heart started pumping fast as she was sitting on the side of her dad's small underground pool. _Justin Evans likes me! Justin Evans really likes me! _After she processed that thought her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Seriously? You didn't tell your best friend?" A girly, but aggravated voice asked. It was the one and only Alana Grevano. Alana was just as pretty as Paige. She had straight dirty blond hair with side bangs. Her eyes were light brown and she was very tan. Alana was about 5'4" too.

"Tell my best friend what?" Paige played dumb.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me Paige Lucas."

Shout.

"You're dating Justin Evans!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"How did you- I mean why would you think that?"

"Its all over the internet! A picture of Justin being really close to a girl with brown hair and a smile exactly like yours at the Louis Theater. It's you! Plus you're the only girl I know who can pull off a high-waisted skirt!"

"WHAT?" Paige shouted into her phone.

"So you ARE dating him."

"Alana, I'll tell you the story if you calm down." Alana calmed down and Paige told her the whole story; the falling down, the love at first sight, everything.

"Come on Paige! I had dibs on him ever since we saw him perform on Oprah! You know I love him!" Alana definitely did have a crush on Justin, she bought all of his CDs, did everything she possibly could to find a way to contact him and her room was basically a shrine to Justin Evans, but she doesn't love him.

"Alana, you don't even know him!"

"And you do? You met him yesterday!"

"Alana!" Paige was starting to get angry.

"Whatever Paige."

"He's just a guy." Paige said under her breath.

"No Paige, hes not just a guy, he's Justin freaking Evans." Alana paused. "And I had dibs. See you in school." And she hung up the phone.

Paige sighed and threw her phone at the grass. _Is it that big of a deal?_

**Yeah, is it that big of a deal? Will Paige and Alana make up? Will Paige she Justin before he leaves? Give your thoughts of what you think might happen! Maybe I'll use them (; (And I will give you credit don't worry!)**


	8. Chapter 8

After Paige hung up the phone she ran inside and went on her father's Windows 7 computer, anxiously opened the Internet and went to Google News. She looked at the latest headlines.

"The President refuses to go forward with new law…" She read as she scrolled down. "Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber get engaged…" Finally she approached the article. "Justin Evans getting close with a mystery girl!" She yelled really loudly as she clicked on the link. It brought her to HollywoodHeather's online blog, one of the biggest, most read blogs in the U.S.

Paige stared at the blog:

Hello guys and girls across the country!

It seems like fifteen year old heartthrob Justin Evans was seen at the Louis Theatre with a new, and might I say, beyond GORGEOUS girl. (She could be a model) They were holding hands and talking close. Is this mystery girl Justin's new girlfriend? The girl of his dreams? If so, she's going to need full on protection from those hardcore Evans fans. We all know what happened with Bieber & Gomez! I'll keep you tuned!

I know you love me!  
xoxo,

Hollywood Heather

Paige's jaw dropped. "Seriously? I have to call…" There was a pause. "Alana." _Too bad I'm fighting with her. _She thought. _But Alana was the one overreacting! Its not my fault!_

"Paige? What are you doing up? Its 12:00!" Mr. Lucas said as he walked in the computer room. "You've got Justin's concert tomorrow!" He smirked.

"I can go?"

"Why not? I can't step in the way of young love."

"Thanks daddy!" She said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

Her dad just smiled, watching his daughter head straight to bed.

**It seems like Paige is loving life at the moment, huh? Minus the fighting-with-her-best-friend part. What happened to chicks before… uh guys?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Justin's got a girlfriend! Justin's got a girlfriend!" Kendra Fay, his wardrobe stylist joked.

"Shut up!" Justin blushed as his wardrobe stylist was tailoring him in his dressing room.

"Whatshername?" Kendra slurred altogether.

"Paige Lucas."

"Dou you like her?"

"No, I hate her. The only reason why I kissed her is because I hate her so much." Justin smirked sarcastically.

"You're an angry child aren't you?" Kendra joked.

"Can you just pass me my black sweatshirt?"

"You know, that girl Paige is model material." She complimented as she threw Justin's sweatshirt at him, full speed.

"Ow!" He clenched his face. "The zipper hit my eye!"

"I do have good aim."

"Anyways, she is a model signed by Marrissa Lopez herself." Justin boasted.

"Wow." Kendra sounded impressed. I mean, everyone knows about Marrissa Lopez, her models have the most potential to being famous. "You're lucky aren't you?"

"Yeah." He was blushing. After a bit of silence he piped up. "Kendra, does love make you do stupid things."

Kendra pulled on her long dark brown hair as she was looking in the mirror. "Well yeah, I mean if you know what love is. You're only fifteen."

"I almost want to stop tour to be with her."

Kendra stopped fixing her hair angerly and stared at Justin. "What the hell kid?"  
"What?"

"That's ridiculous. You want to stop tour for a girl who you literally met three days ago?"

"Tony and Maria fell in love within a day!" He defended.

"Tony and Maria aren't freaking real!"

"Why are you so mad Kendra?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't get how you want to give up everything you've worked so hard for just for a girl? How do you know what love even is?"

Justin stared and swallowed that lump in his throat. He looked at her for a good minute and then left his dressing room to go back onto his tour bus. _I hate to say it but she's right, I don't know what love is. At least I think so. But maybe, your not supposed to know what love feels like._

**Fingers crossed Justin is right.**


	10. Chapter 10

Paige woke up brighter and happier than ever. She stretched than turned at the clock. _12:30? I get to see Justin in an hour and a half!_ She smiled. She got up, threw her slippers on and headed for the shower. After her shower she took her white Hollister shorts and a black off-the-shoulder shirt. She put in a side braid for her wavy hair that would be in her face. The radio was blasting "Teenage Dream", a song she hasn't heard in awhile but when Paige did hear it, she had butterflies in her stomach. Nothing could bring her down. Absolutely nothing. Well, maybe the fact that she and her best friend were fighting, her mom was on vacation with her boyfriend but she got to see Justin today, so it didn't even matter!

"Double rainbow all the way across the sky, yeah yeah yeah so intense!" Paige's phone was ringing to that extremely embarrassing ringtone.

"Y'ello?"

"Hey, Paige?" As soon as she heard the voice her stomach dropped. It was Josh Smith on the other line. Josh Smith was Paige's first and only crush since she was five, that is, until she met Justin. Josh was gorgeous to her. He was wonderfully tan and had brown hair, it was basically buzzed but it was growing a little bit. He was the boy in her grade who everyone wanted to date (other than Justin Evans). And Josh was talking to her!

"Um. Hey, Josh?" She tried her hardest not to be awkward.

"Yeah." _Way to be awkward Josh. Way to be._

"Whats up?"

"Well, I was just calling to see, if maybe, you wanted to, uh. I don't know, catch a movie maybe? Sometime?" He stuttered.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"Like a date?"

Pause.

"Um. I'm not sure," She started. "I have a busy schedule."

"Yeah! I heard you were modeling. Congratulations! I knew you'd get a job like that since your like the prettiest girl in our grade." Josh flirted.

_Well than why have you always dated Lydia and never pay any attention to me? _Paige wanted to ask. But instead she just said "Thanks."

"Well let me know when your schedule opens up, I want to get to know you."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Paige smiled to herself"

"Okay well if I don't see you sooner I'll see you in a couple of weeks, back at school. Sophomore year."

Paige laughed. "Yeah. Can't wait."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

And they both hung up the phone.

**What's the deal with this Josh kid? Everything seems to get more and more complicated. Will Paige and Justin stay together or will this Josh kid step in and ruin it?**


	11. Chapter 11

"When I look at you, all I see is beauty, just trust me girl, you're so beauti-ful." Justin played hopefully his new his on the guitar. "This song is dedicated to the wonderful, and beautiful Paige Lucas. Paige, come on up here." He imagined Paige, with her cute flawless smile and long brown hair. He picture her wearing that high-waisted skirt and tank top they wore on their first date. For once he felt love, and within the next thirty-six hours, it would be taken away from him. "All it took was 48 hours, 48 hours to fall in love with you…" He played around with his guitar.

"That's a cute song." A very pretty voice said.

Justin looked up at Paige Lucas, who was literally glowing. Her hair was different; it was brown like usual but wavy, not like the usual pretty curls she has. She was wearing a ruffly black tank top and blue jean shorts. To Justin, she was absolutely perfect.

"W-who let you in here?" Justin stuttered nervously. _I really hope she didn't here the first part of my song._

She walked over and sat beside him on his bed. "Keenan said I could come in."

He blushed enough for Paige to notice; then she blushed as they sat next to eachother in an awkward silence.

"I'm glad you're here." Paige said.

"I'm glad I'm here too."

"No." Paige grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you're here. Living your dream."

"Huh?" Justin was confused.

Paige squeezed his hand. "If it wasn't for your talents, we wouldn't have met."

"I know."

Pause.

"So is this fate?" He asked.

"We're fifteen."

"I know."

"You have a career. You're Justin Evans, you have the choice of pretty much any girl in the world."

"Yeah, but I choose you."

Paige looked him in the eye.

"I choose you too."

They sat in silence.

"Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too Justin."

**How could you not respond to that? Sorry I haven't been updating in basically four months but a lot has been going on! I'll try to update. Thanks for the reviews too! It means a lot to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Frank! Cancun is wonderful!" Mrs. Flatey exclaimed.

"So are you." Frank flirted.

Bonnie and Frank were in Cancun. Soaking up rays and stuff. At the moment they were walking down the beach hand-in-hand.

"Oh Frank. Its wonderful to be alone with the man I love."

"I agree Bon." He put his hand in his pocket of his plaid shorts, holding a black hard box. _This is perfect timing!_ He thought.

They stopped walking.

Frank walked in front of Bonnie.

He knelt down on one knee. Once Bonnie understood what was going on she cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Bonnie Flatey. I love you. And I have ever since the day I ran into you in your store. Everytime I see you, I love you more and more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Bonnie, will you marry me?"

Bonnie, smiling so hard her face hurt, jumped. "Of course I will!"

Frank put the highly priced and huge, engagement ring on her finger and she threw her arms around him. They kissed for awhile.

**Could Frank get any more cornier? Ahh. And now you're probably wondering: What will Paige think?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you think this looks good?" Justin asked. He had on his signiture blue skinny jeans, black converse and white teeshirt with a black vest. You might think he looked like a fashion disaster but somehow he made it work.

Paige giggled as she admired his brown locks. _Where has he been all my life?_

Are you nervous?" She asked. He was checking his flawless reflection in the mirror.

"Nah." He said. But he sounded nervous. "I just wanna hold your hand." He sang.

_Is he singing or does he actually want me to hold his hand? _She stood up and walked over to him as he was staring at his reflection. She leaned into him, making Justin unable to resist the Paige Lucas charm with her beautiful brown hair, her wonderful hazel eyes and her contagious laugh. Justin grabbed her and held her close.

"I don't know what I will do without you."

Paige took a deep sigh, trying to avoid the problem that was looking at her straight in the eye. "Me neither."

"What should we do"

"With what?"

"Us."

**What do you think will happen? So many unfinished problems: Justin's leaving, Mrs. Flatey got engaged, Paige is fighting with her best friend, and then there is this Josh kid? Lets just hope she takes these problems one step at a time.**

_With us? I don't know what to do. I like him. A lot. I'll miss him. A lot. But how can this work?_

"I want to… Keep this relationship going." Paige smiled shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Well that's what I want."

Justin put his microphone on his delicate locks. "I do too."

Silence.

"Listen, my tour is over in two months. I'll come visit you right after it."

Paige's shy smile became a huge grin. "Really?"

"I'm not going to let the girl of my dreams slip right through my hands when I finally meet her."

Paige bit her lip. You know, the way all girls do at that moment when they really want to kiss a guy? She put her hand through her hair.

Justin saw that she wanted him to make a move, so he did. He tilted his head so he could reach her and he kissed her. And they both felt real sparks. And finally realized that they could make this work.

**Sounds absolutely perfect right? Too bad there is still unfinished business such as HOW DO TWO FIFTEEN YEAR OLDS MAKE A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP WORK?**


End file.
